<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eternally by moasaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404020">eternally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus'>moasaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where beomgyu doesn't want to lose someone eternally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eternally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyun, will you be my boyfriend?" Beomgyu said.<br/>"Beomgyu hyung…" Taehyun fixed his eyes on him the whole time. He didn't know what he could say. His heart felt like it was going to explode any second. Tears started forming in Taehyun's eyes. </p><p>The younger boy reached for a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something quickly on it and handed it to the older boy. <br/>"Yeah," Taehyun said. <br/>"Yeah?" Beomgyu was confused. Taehyun nodded his head in the direction of the paper in Beomgyu's hand. He opened it and read it quietly. <br/>"You make me so happy everyday. I know I make you very happy everyday too. I want to continue to make you happy everyday as your boyfriend." Beomgyu looked at Taehyun, who had a huge smile on his face. The shorter boy hugged his hyung tightly. </p><p>The days passed and the two had been dating for a few months. It was the time where they had to go on an internship as a requirement. Beomgyu chose to take an internship in Cebu while Taehyun chose to fulfill his requirement in Seoul. Beomgyu explained that he really wanted to go there ever since he was a child. </p><p>On the day of Beomgyu's flight, his boyfriend drove him to the airport. They talked as much as they could in the car. Their drive felt too quick and they were in the airport. Taehyun helped Beomgyu with his luggage and kissed him goodbye.<br/>"Call me when you get to your place, okay?" Taehyun said. <br/>"I will. Have a safe drive back Hyunnie, and enjoy your internship," Beomgyu replied. They hugged each other before Beomgyu walked past the gates. </p><p>Their internships lasted for four months. During those first 61 days, the two boys called each other every single day. No matter how tired they were, they still found time to talk to each other. They usually talked about their day and how things went at work. It was the same conversation everyday but it felt like they were saying different things each time. </p><p>By December, Beomgyu told Taehyun that he would be spending Christmas in Korea. Taehyun then replied that he would fly to Cebu just for his boyfriend. The elder said not to but the younger insisted. However, Taehyun was to wait in Korea. </p><p>The night before the flight, they called up each other. They were both exhausted that day and they could barely speak. Their conversation was mostly murmurs and "mhm". Beomgyu was too tired, he hung up by total accident. Taehyun sent him a text a second later, saying "Sleep well Beomie. Can't wait to see you. Love you ♡."</p><p>Beomgyu's eldest brother texted Taehyun and said that he would be the one picking him up. Taehyun arranged that he would meet Beomgyu in a mall in Seoul. His boyfriend agreed right away. </p><p>The day came and they met up at the entrance of the mall. Taehyun had parked his car in the parking lot. Beomgyu took the bus. They walked hand in hand inside, ignoring the stares from random strangers. </p><p>"Where do you want to go?" Beomgyu asked.<br/>"The arcade?" Taehyun replied. Beomgyu nodded his head. They walked to the arcade. They played plenty of games and won a lot of tickets. By the time they were going to leave, they had bought some stuffed toys and snacks. <br/>"Hey Hyunnie, where do you want to eat?" Beomgyu asked. <br/>"What about you hyung?" Taehyun replied. <br/>"Well there is this restaurant I wanted to go to here but I couldn't when I got to the Philippines," Beomgyu said. The older boy took the younger's hand and they walked to the restaurant. It was located on the first floor of the mall. </p><p>It was Taehyun's favorite restaurant. Taehyun wondered if his boyfriend knew about his obsession with Thai food. He loved them so much, he would go to his favorite Thai restaurant each week.<br/>"Hyung, this is my favorite place…" Taehyun started to say.<br/>"But how did I know?" Beomgyu interrupted. "Of course I know, I see your posts on Instagram all the time."<br/>"Ah." The younger boy blushed. "Let's go in?"</p><p>They went in and had a lot of Taehyun's favorite food. Beomgyu enjoyed the food as well. Some Thai OSTs from some famous dramas played in the background. A song named "Kan Goo" started playing. Taehyun hummed along to the song. He even sang along to some of the lyrics. <br/>"You know the song?" Beomgyu giggled.<br/>"Yeah, I go here a lot." Taehyun smiled. </p><p>They paid for their food and left. Taehyun felt a bit stuffed, so he turned to Beomgyu.<br/>"I'll go to the toilets for a moment," Taehyun said. Beomgyu nodded and waited outside. </p><p>The older boy noticed some men in black going around the mall. He tried to ignore them the best he could. The moment Taehyun went out of the toilets, they both heard some gunshots and Taehyun was lying on the floor, wincing in pain. <br/>"TAEHYUN!" Beomgyu shouted. Everyone turned towards them. Beomgyu covered the wound with his hand, to stop the blood. Some people called the paramedics and soon they were on the way to the hospital. </p><p>Beomgyu had washed his hands and he was waiting outside the operating room. He felt weak and felt like he was going to collapse. He was waiting for Taehyun, hopefully he was strong and would be Beomgyu for even a longer time.</p><p>He remembered the day they first met. It was their first year in college. They had different but similar majors, in engineering and architecture. They met in their club, music club. They were paired together to do the initiation activities. From that day on, they had been super close friends.</p><p>The year passed and their bond was stronger than ever. They hung out twice every month, when they weren't busy. They saw each other everyday but they couldn't always talk. They were either running to their next class or rushing some assignments. </p><p>When their second year started, Beomgyu's feelings towards Taehyun were changing. It was no longer the best friend I want to see as much as possible but the boy I want to spend everyday with. He hinted his feelings several times but it seemed like Taehyun wasn't getting it. In fact, the younger boy saw those each time and liked it. He wanted to keep it secret since he had never received that kind of attention before. His feelings were starting to change too.</p><p>Taehyun flirted a little bit back, Beomgyu didn't notice the clues at all. Everything changed one day when someone started running after Beomgyu. </p><p>The older boy had met a lot of people when he went out alone in the evening. Of course there were many ladies wherever he went and they were drawn to him. One day, Taehyun decided to go out. He swore he saw Beomgyu running to his apartment, chased by many women. He ran to his best friend's apartment and hid inside until Beomgyu came in.<br/>"Taehyun, how did-" Beomgyu said.<br/>"The window," Taehyun shrugged. "Why are these women chasing you?"<br/>"I…" Beomgyu looked at the door. "Because I'm handsome!"<br/>"Of course he is," Taehyun thought. "Let's try getting rid of them."<br/>"How Taehyun?" Beomgyu asked. <br/>"Do you have a pen and paper?"</p><p>Moments later, they were standing by the door. They heard the enthusiastic shouts of the girls who refused to leave. Taehyun opened the door and the girls tried to look for the cute boy. <br/>"Hey ladies, back off," Taehyun said. He stuck a sticky note on the door that read "STOP GOING HERE".<br/>"So? What are you to him? I want him to be mine!" One of the girls shouted. <br/>"Ladies, please stop. It's because I like this boy genuinely." Taehyun glared at them. "Now kindly go, while I'm asking nicely." They all dispersed. <br/>"Taehyun, what you said…" Beomgyu spoke up once all the women had left. "Is it true?"<br/>"The what?" The younger boy pretended to not remember anything, yet it pained him a bit. <br/>"You like me genuinely?" Beomgyu added. "What do you mean?" <br/>"Nevermind it," Taehyun's eyes were wandering somewhere else. <br/>"Hey, answer me." Beomgyu looked into his eyes. "You were never like this."<br/>"Yeah, I was never like this because I realized that I like you a lot… only now!" Taehyun half-shouted.<br/>"T-Tae…" it was his first time calling him that. </p><p>At that moment, in the hospital, Beomgyu broke down into tears. He cried alone. His boyfriend was in the operating room, trying his best to hang on to his life, so that he could comfort his boyfriend when he woke up. Beomgyu drifted back to his memories. </p><p>One day, he and Taehyun went to an arcade to play some games. It had become their favorite place to go to on weekends when they were not busy. They played many of the games and won a lot of tickets. This led to their love for video games and going to the arcade every date was a must. </p><p>During those games, they got to know each other a lot better. They had known everything, there were no secrets that they were keeping. Their relationship had progressed well and they had good communication between each other.</p><p>At last, the doors to the operating room opened. The doctors went out, with Taehyun being taken to a private room. One of the doctors spoke with Beomgyu and said that he can follow them. He dried his tears and started walking. </p><p>He sat by Taehyun's bedside for several hours, waiting for him to wake up. There were times he had fallen asleep, only to wake up, seeing Taehyun not yet awake. <br/>"Beomgyu," he heard someone calling him. <br/>"Mhhmm," Beomgyu groaned. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Taehyun had woken up.<br/>"Beomie~" Taehyun called out. "Are you alright?"<br/>"I am," a sob escaped Beomgyu's lips. "What about you? Are you feeling stronger and better now?" <br/>"I am… I guess," Taehyun replied.<br/>"Does it hurt?" Beomgyu asked. <br/>"What?" Taehyun asked. <br/>"The wound?" <br/>"It does… a lot. Maybe the anesthesia is wearing off." Beomgyu held his boyfriend's hand, trying his best not to cry seeing the person he loved in pain because of a gunshot wound. <br/>"Are you crying?" Taehyun asked. The older boy shook his head. Taehyun reached for his face and wiped the tears that were slowly gushing down. <br/>"Why are you crying?" Taehyun added. He continued wiping Beomgyu's tears silently.<br/>"I don't want to see you in pain, Hyunnie," Beomgyu sobbed. <br/>"I'm not in pain, Beomie." Taehyun winced a bit. <br/>"You are!" Beomgyu cried. "Don't lie to yourself, Hyunnie."<br/>"Beomgyu…" Taehyun's breathing suddenly became thin.<br/>"Taehyun!" Beomgyu pressed the buzzer for a nurse. A nurse came and put Taehyun on oxygen. Beomgyu's tears started falling down more. Taehyun's blood pressure was getting lower and lower every passing second. <br/>"Beomgyu, I love you," Taehyun whispered. "If this is the end, make sure to take care of yourself. Don't forget about me, okay?"<br/>"I won't." Beomgyu kept on crying. Taehyun's heart stopped beating and it never beat after that. </p><p>Beomgyu had a full on breakdown, as he held tightly to Taehyun's hand. The doctors tried to revive him with CPR, it didn't work. Beomgyu started crying on Taehyun's chest. Beomgyu couldn't bear to be separated from Taehyun at all but he had crossed the rainbow bridge.<br/>Beomgyu's parents arrived (they were staying in Seoul) with Taehyun's parents and tried comforting him as much as possible. Taehyun's parents started crying too. They had lost their lovely and beautiful son. His boyfriend had lost his other half.</p><p>Years have passed and Beomgyu was going to get married to someone who he had known for some time. She wasn't as perfect as Taehyun but she made Beomgyu forget about the pain he had gone through. </p><p>While waiting for the wedding to start, Beomgyu was just silent. His fiance looked at him worriedly. <br/>"Beomgyu, is everything alright?" She asked. The older boy shook his head. Even though Beomgyu had never told her about it, she realised that that day was Taehyun's death anniversary. Beomgyu broke down quietly. She tried to comfort him the best she could.</p><p>They happily got married in the ceremony. Beomgyu forgot about the date until he and his bride arrived home. <br/>"Hey Beomgyu," she said. "Why don't we visit Taehyun's final resting place? Maybe it might help you feel better, even a bit."<br/>"Mhm," Beomgyu's eyes were unfocused.</p><p>She drove both of them to Taehyun's resting place with her husband's instructions. They arrived before it was dark, as the sun set. Beomgyu stared ahead of him quietly.<br/>"Taehyunnie," Beomgyu started speaking. "It's been a long time and I miss you. It's been 10 years and I still miss you. The pain is still there and I guess I never moved on. I never forgot you. I took care of myself as promised. I found someone now and I love her very much. She is helping me a lot and I appreciate it a lot. We got married today, but I couldn't forget your demise from ten years ago. I love you everyday and always will. I want to see you again…" he started breaking down. "Do you miss me? Do you still love me? Are you happier? Do you want to see me again? Give me a sign… please. I'll see you one day, again. Okay?" He turned towards his wife. "Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>